Cri du cœur
by SupernaturalFrenchGirl
Summary: Dean a enfin dit les mots fatidiques mais Cas est totalement perdu... Dean va devoir trouver une solution.
1. Partie 1

**Cri du cœur**

 **Première Partie**

Avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau one-shot en deux parties, je voudrai remercier celles (et ceux ? ) qui ont lu, mis en favoris mes précédents écrits.

* * *

-Cas, ne pars pas, ne m'abandonnes pas, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je t'aime Cas.

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Castiel depuis une semaine, il ne savait pas quoi en penser, il se disait que Dean l'aimait comme un frère et que c'était pour ça qu'il avait prononcé ces paroles. Cas ne s'était pas introduit dans la tête de Dean à ce moment-là car il ne pouvait pas aller une nouvelle fois à l'encontre des dires de Dean. Mais il aurait dû, il avait fauté une fois de plus, et cela avait bien failli coûter la vie de Dean.

 _Six jours plutôt, dans la tête de Dean,_

Pourquoi il ne répond plus à mes prières ? Ni à mes appels et mes messages. Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé, qu'il ne m'écoute pas et qu'il s'introduise dans ma tête afin de voir la portée de mes paroles, et à quel point elles sont vraies et depuis combien de temps, je l'aime. Je n'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur ce nid de vampire, tellement que je n'entendis pas le léger bruissement d'air m'annonçant la présence d'un vampire juste derrière moi qui eu le temps de me mordre juste avant que je me retourne afin de le décapiter juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de lourdement tombé du haut de l'escalier, heureusement, un cadavre amorti ma chute au milieu. J'entendis vaguement la voix inquiète de Sam mais je n'avais plus la force de me maintenir éveillé.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, le lendemain, pour me plonger dans des yeux bleus qui étaient remplis d'inquiétude, ils ont disparu si vite que j'ai cru les avoir rêvé mais Sam me confirma que Cas avait passé ces cinq derniers jours à me veiller, et qu'il m'avait même transporter jusqu'ici. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il me fuyait, j'en avais plus qu'assez. J'ai ouvert mon cœur pour la première fois de ma vie et je n'ai même pas obtenu de réponses, j'en obtiendrais par tous les moyens.

Je soupire puis tourne la tête afin de chercher Sammy, je le trouve endormi la tête sur son clavier, je crie aussitôt :

-Sam !

Il sursaute et manque de tomber de sa chaise, ce qui me provoque un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Dean,

-Où est parti Cas ? Le coupai-je, avant que tu ne poses la question, je vais bien, le remède a fonctionné, continuai-je en me levant afin de lui prouver.

-Je sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu partir.

Je ne répondis rien puis me dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche et de réfléchir à comment je vais pouvoir obtenir qu'il me parle de nouveau.

* * *

A bientôt.


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2**

* * *

Sur le point de quitter la ville, je charge la voiture. En rangeant les armes, j'aperçois la jarre d'huile sainte...

Je retourne dans la chambre et dit à Sam, que je vais chercher à manger car je meurs de faim. Je n'attends pas sa réponse et sors de la chambre.

En m'installant au volant, j'aperçois une vieille cassette que je n'avais pas écouter depuis longtemps,entendue dans "Voyage au bout de l'enfer" et chantée par Franckie Valli

Je retourne au nid de vampire, la maison disposant d'un terrain vague à l'abri des regards. J'arrive sur place puis le prie de venir, comme je m'y attendais il ne se montra pas, alors je prépare ce qu'il me faut pour l'invoquer.

L'incantation, à peine terminé, j'entendis un bruissement d'ailes m'indiquant qu'il est là, je lance alors mon zippo afin de l'obliger à m'écouter.

-Cas, regarde-moi ! Criai-je

Il leva alors les yeux remplis d'incertitude rencontrant le regard vert rempli de colère, de souffrance et d'amour.

Dean se retrouva sans-voix car il s'était attendu à un regard froid et distant digne de l'ange qu'il était. Dean sortit alors la chaîne Hifi qu'il avait "emprunté" au môtel, il avait la cassette parfaite pour décrire ses sentiments.

Cas était persuadé que Dean allait le laisser ici en représailles, mais soudain une chanson qu'il lui était inconnue s'éleva dans les airs, il se retourna et vit Dean sortir de la maison, Castiel se concentra sur la voix qui lui chantai :

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

You'd be like Heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

.

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothing else to compare

The sight of you leaves me weak

There are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel

Please let me know that it's real

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off you

.

I love you, baby

And if it's quite alright

I need you, baby

To warm a lonely night

I love you, baby

Trust in me when I say:

Oh, pretty baby

Don't bring me down, I pray

Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay

And let me love you, baby

Let me love you

Castiel n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était incapable de bouger. Dean éteignit très vite le feu afin de le rejoindre et de glisser ses mains sur les joues de son ange et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépéndait. Cas, encore sous le choc, ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son Dean était entrain de l'embrasser mais lorsqu'il le fît, il répondit avec fièvre et une telle fougue que Dean en eut le souffle coupé, ce baiser venait de le transcender. Quand Cas se rendit compte que Dean ne répondait plus, il arrêta de l'embrasser. Dean reprennant ses esprits, et sa respiration, recommença immédiatement à embrasser Cas mais très ils furent obliger de se séparer car le téléphone de Dean se mit à sonner...

FIN

* * *

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
